Simple joys in life
by Rogercat
Summary: Life is not boring with a cat like Ancalagon


Today was a lovely day in late spring with sunny weather, and Dior planned to surprise Nimloth with a new gift he had made by his own hands.

"A secret flower garden might not sound that much of a new idea to show how I love my wife, but some of the flowers should have been able to survive in the forest at least."

The married couple loved their quiet life here in the woods, far away from the big cities in Valinor. Their time as King and Queen of Doriath had not been pleasant for either spouse, since Dior was not the most social person and Nimloth loathed the less than pleasant whispers about their marriage, such as their age difference and similar about his mortal blood.

"Ah, you want to come along, Ancalagon?" Dior greeted the huge black cat which had started to follow him. As a pet, the pair of owners loved the feline despite that he was no cuddle bug and for being a such great mouse hunter. It truly ensured that no forest mice dared to come inside the house again, as in the past before Ancalagon had joined the household. Besides, it was very funny to see people's shocked reaction on Ancalagon for both his massive size and the name they had given him, as a joke aimed towards Eärendil and the black dragon the cat shared his name with.

Most of the rose bushes had survived, and Dior was pleased to see that the lavenders had gotten strong too. He had aimed for flowers that would not be too heavy in scent, and allowing bees in the local area to get nectar for making honey later. The marigolds was bringing out some lovely spots of bright yellow and orange among all the wild flowers, as well.

"What do you say, Ancalagon? Shall we bring Nimloth here tomorrow for a nice picnic?"

The cat meowed from a bit further away without even looking at his male owner, as if saying that it was not his problem.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two days later, Dior started to prepare everything needed for the picnic in the kitchen while Nimloth enjoyed a bath. He knew from earlier that she would take a little longer today, since her feet needed a treatment of removing hard skin and trim all the nails as well. It was not often that she went barefoot, but with summer soon coming, she would do so in the fine weather.

"Anca, no, that fish is not for you. Hey, listen on what I tell you! No, that is not a extra snack for you!" Dior said at needing to pull something out of reach on the kitchen counter. Of course the huge feline aimed for one of the small fishes a servant had managed to catch in the nearby river yesterday.

Nimloth laughed from the door at the scene between her husband and their cat, as she just had finished the bath. Truly, it was amusing how Dior was not afraid of showing himself in a scene that would contrast so with his lineage. The son of Luthien and Beren, the formerly second King of Doriath, standing here in the kitchen making food with his own hands while making a friendly scolding on the black cat that often kept him sitting down by simply setting in his lap for a nap and indirectly use its weight on ten kilos.

"You and Anca are so funny to watch at times, do you know that, honey?"

Dior was still preventing Ancalagon from stealing the fish, but he took a moment to smile at her.

"Pleased to give you something fun to watch, my dear wife."

Behind his back, Ancalagon stole the last roasted chicken breast Dior had intended for the sandwiches before escaping out from the kitchen under Nimloth's loose bathrobe and they ended up chasing the cat under loud curses from Dior, that would have shocked high-born members of the royal court in Doriath if they ever heard him say those words, for swear words had not been viewed as suitable to say in a such environment as a sign of having gotten a fine upbringing.

"Well, life is never boring with Ancalagon around," Nimloth joked as the black furball of theirs escaped through a open window in the other end of the house and vanished into the stable, no doubt to enjoy his stolen treat somewhere in peace.

"If he does not want to come along on the picnic, I do not mind...," Dior muttered before being silenced by a kiss Nimloth placed on his lips. Perhaps the planned picnic would go well, after all.


End file.
